XequeMate
by Honey G
Summary: Astoria, Harry, Draco. Cada jogada era vital.


**Xeque-Mate**

Draco estava sentado à janela, pensando. O olhar distante não me deixava dúvidas de que ainda estava pensando _nele_. Desde essa aproximação de Scorpius com o menino mais novo dos Potter eu era obrigada a aguentar as horas de discurso sobre "como Harry Potter era corajoso", "como Harry Potter era um bom homem por ter livrado os Malfoy de Azkaban. Nenhuma menção ao fato de eu ter sido uma boa mulher por tê-lo resgatado daquele estado deprimente em que ele se encontrava após a guerra.

**X**

Convidei então os Potter para jantar. Se fosse para ter Draco rasgando seda para o "Eleito", que fosse na frente dele, que com o mínimo de humildade e cavalherismo da Grifinória, faria meu marido se calar. Mas fora uma má jogada.

Enquanto as crianças liam, sentados no tapete, Draco se embrenhava numa conversa sem fim com Potter, sobre política, ensino, guerra e, finalmente, quadribol. Isso trouxe a esposa ruiva do Potter para a conversa e me permitiu respirar. Tinha sido desconfortável para ela e para mim manter algum diálogo. Servi mais uma rodada de firewhiskey: o meu, duplo. Potter estava na minha frente, e eu precisava avançar.

**X**

"Convidei o Harry para viajar comigo", ele foi logo me dizendo, numa manhã tentadora de sol.

"Ora, não diga. E vão para onde?", perguntei afetada pela ironia.

"Jogo de quadribol em Bristol. Montrose Magpies e Ballycastle Bats", Draco abriu o jornal enquanto tomava o café tranquilamente.

"Ginevra não vai?", minha garganta coçou – não lembrava de já ter chego na intimidade de primeiros nomes, aquilo já era preocupante.

"Não, ela vai ficar em casa com a filha, daqui a alguns meses ela entra em Hogwarts"

"E quantas malas devo levar?", perguntei esperando alguma reação, com a adrenalina subindo pelo desafio.

Ele abaixou o jornal, mas não me olhou nos olhos, voltando o olhar para o infinto da parede.

"Achei que não quisesse ir. Você nem gosta de quadribol… era mais uma viagem de… amigos"

Amigos. Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, amigos. Que surpreendente piada de mal gosto essa vida tinha se tornado.

**X**

Não houve "boa viagem" nem "sentirei saudades". Houve um bilhete, sucinto. _"Astoria, estou indo para Bristol. Pretendo voltar logo. Cuide-se. Draco"._ Cuide-se. Soava como um aviso, não um desejo. Era um "prepare-se", porque já não havia mais o que ser cuidado. Eu já abrira minhas defesas.

Estava como aquelas peças negras deixadas no tabuleiro por Draco após uma partida interrompida pela campainha. "Scorpie, Albus chegou", ele tinha dito, esperando que o filho tivesse a mesma excitação pela visita que ele tinha ao ver o pai do garoto. O tabuleiro ficara com o jogo pausado, assim como o meu casamento, ou assim eu queria acreditar. A torre de Potter estava devorando meus peões em Bristol, e eu não podia fazer nada. Era necessário esperar minha vez de jogar.

**X**

"Draco, querido, o que quer para o jantar? O elfo já está…", mas eu nunca terminei a frase. Deparei-me com Draco se arrumando para sair. Duas semanas já tinham se passado desde a viagem e ele estava cada vez mais estranho.

"Vamos jantar nos Potter"

"Assim? Do nada?", perguntei incrédula.

"Sim. Você está bonita assim. Pegue sua bolsa"

**X**

"Engraçado, não é? Harry e Draco amigos, finalmente, depois de anos de briguinhas", ria-se Ginevra. Ela não se dava conta do perigo que essa amizade trazia. Preferi não responder, dando um sorriso amarelo e um gole demorando no firewhiskey.

Fui andando pelos corredores daquela casinha em que eles viviam – e que Draco elogiava pela simplicidade – procurando sons, risaddas, pegadas, pistas do que acontecia com Draco e Harry Potter que os impedia de ficar na sala de estar com todos. Minhas peças já estavam todas fora do jogo, e eu me agarrava à uma única esperança.

Um simples _alohomorra_ me separava da realidade óbvia. Do fim do meu casamento. Da desgraça completa. Os dois homens embolados numa cama de casal, os lençóis sem cobrir aquela cena absurda do meus olhos. Estáticos, os três. Os olhos azuis encaravam os meus, rebeldes. Os verdes também encontraram os meus, com uma sensação de vitória sobrepondo ao susto. Cavalo e Bispo contra meu Rei. Xeque-mate.

* * *

><p><em>Segunda fic sobre xadrez. E eu não sei jogar xadrex [:<em>


End file.
